2017 United States Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:33.108 |fastestlap = 1:37.766 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 51 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Sebastian Vettel |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Kimi Räikkönen |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2017 United States Grand Prix (officially the 2017 Formula 1 United States Grand Prix) was the seventeenth race of the 2017 Formula One season, the 39th time the United States Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar, and the sixth time it was held at the Circuit of the Americas. It was held between 20 October and 22 October 2017. In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took his 72nd pole position, his second at the Circuit of the Americas. Sebastian Vettel joined him on the front row, while Valtteri Bottas qualified third on the grid. In the race, Vettel made a better start and took the lead, but Hamilton fought back and retook first place on lap 6, eventually going on to take his 62nd victory, and award their fourth constructors' title, while Vettel finished in second place. Kimi Räikkönen completed the podium after Max Verstappen was given a five-second time penalty for passing Räikkönen off the track on the final lap. __TOC__ Background After the previous race in Japan, Lewis Hamilton led the Drivers' Championship with 306 points, having won the Grand Prix. Due to Sebastian Vettel retiring from the race with a faulty spark plug, the gap between him and Hamilton was extended to fifty-nine points, and Valtteri Bottas's fourth-place finish put him thirteen points behind Vettel. Daniel Ricciardo's third-place finish put him on 192 points, still fourth in the drivers' standings, as Kimi Räikkönen earned ten points to own 148 points altogether in the championship. With both of ' cars finishing first and fourth, the team led the Constructors' Championship with 540 points, 145 points ahead of . 's double-podium finish put them on 303 points, ninety-two points behind Ferrari. remained fourth with 147 points, while remained fifth after scoring just one point to make a total of 66 points. The weekend of the Japanese Grand Prix also saw several announcements of mid-season changes starting at the United States Grand Prix. allowed Carlos Sainz, Jr. to compete for them earlier than their previous contract for Sainz to compete for them in , thus replacing Jolyon Palmer. Sainz's departure from brought Daniil Kvyat back into racing for the team. Six days later, Toro Rosso confirmed that Kvyat's teammate for the United States Grand Prix]] would be Brendon Hartley, due to Pierre Gasly having to race in the final round of the 2017 Super Formula Championship occurring on the same weekend. Rather than choosing medium tyres, Pirelli decided that ultrasoft, supersoft and soft tyres would be used. Championship leader Hamilton chose seven sets of ultrasofts, three sets of supersofts, and three sets of softs to use for the weekend, while Vettel picked seven ultrasofts, four supersofts, and two softs. As part of the Formula One Group's plans to raise breast cancer awareness at the race, Pirelli opted to have their ultrasoft tyres coloured pink rather than purple. After weeks of speculation following their deal to use in , finally confirmed that Fernando Alonso would drive for them for another year. On 20 October, announced that Max Verstappen's contract had been extended until the end of . Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Verstappen was given a fifteen-place grid penalty for using his sixth engine and sixth MGU-H. *† Vandoorne was given a thirty-place grid penalty for exceeding his use of power unit components. *‡ Hülkenberg was given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth engine, fifth turbo and fifth MGU-H. *§ Stroll was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Grosjean in Q1. *** Hartley was given a 25-place grid penalty for having a sixth engine, sixth MGU-H, fifth Energy Store and fifth Control Electronics fitted to his car. *†† Magnussen was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Pérez in Q1. Grid Race Report Results ** Verstappen originally finished third, but was given a five-second time penalty for leaving the track and gaining an advantage. *† Ericsson was given a five-second time penalty for causing a collision. Milestones *Brendon Hartley's first race. *Carlos Sainz, Jr.'s first race for . *Lewis Hamilton sets his 117th front row start, beating Michael Schumacher's record of most front row starts. *Sebastian Vettel's 97th podium puts him on level with Fernando Alonso for fourth on the list of drivers with the most podium finishes. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2017 Grands Prix Category:United States Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United States